


No One Should Be Alone (On Christmas)

by softfeathers



Series: SwanMills Christmas [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: Day Five: Regina is feeling nice, and Emma is confused. Set in season 1, pre-curse breaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't set at a specific time in season 1. Also, Regina is a little less of a little shit here than she was, because reasons. (Henry is still very much a little shit, though. They're my favorite little shits, if that helps any.)

“What are you gonna do for Christmas, Emma?” Henry asked. The boy was slurping on a milkshake while sitting next to his mother. He stopped slurping, however, when she scolded him. It was gentle and not at all mean, Regina was sure, but the way that her little boy scowled made her think twice.

She never could determine whether she was being cruel or if Henry was just determined to find fault in everything she did. Turning out to be her mother was her worst fear, and it seemed that was the way Henry saw her.

“Yes, Miss Swan. What are you going to do for Christmas?”

Emma shrugged. Her shoulders were stiff whenever Regina addressed her, as if she was uncomfortable around the woman. It wasn’t like she could blame her, really, but she was trying to be civil. For Henry’s sake, of course.

“I don’t know, kid. Mary Margaret has plans, apparently, so I’m probably going to hang out at the loft.” She smiled at him, but it was forced, and neither he nor his adoptive mother were buying it.

“But that’s sad, Emma.” He frowned. “You should come spend Christmas with us! Can she, Mom?”

Regina froze for a moment, but was calm when she spoke. “Henry, go wash your hands. The food will be ready in a moment, I’m sure.”

“But-” Henry started, but he was silenced with a look. The boy stood and turned to walk away, but not without glaring at his mom.

Regina then turned her attention to Emma. She had seen that look in her eyes, the one that was only noticeable to someone who understood. She knew what it felt like to be alone, completely alone, and she didn’t want Emma to feel that way despite her burning hatred for the woman.

“I’m sorry about that, Regina-” Emma started as soon as the child was out of earshot. Regina could see that she was nervous, afraid of disturbing whatever odd truce it was that they had made over the last few weeks.

They no longer fought the way they once had, for Henry’s sake. At least, that was what Regina told herself. The truth was that one day, when she was on her way to pick up Henry from the Sheriff’s Station where she had allowed him to spend his after school hours, she overheard the two of them talking. Emma had defended her, angrily telling the boy to cut his mom some slack and telling him that he was lucky to have a mom who loved him.

She just couldn’t treat her the same after that.

“It’s alright,” Regina replied, raising a hand to silence the blonde. “Actually, Miss Swan… Henry may have a point. That is quite sad, and, well… I don’t suppose that I would completely hate it if you spent Christmas Day with Henry and I.”

She couldn’t believe she was saying these words, that she was inviting the Savior, Henry’s birthmother, to spend Christmas with her and her son, but she was.

“... What?” Emma asked, a look of disbelief on her face. “That’s not funny, Regina.”

“Do I joke, dear?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. “I mean it. For Henry’s sake, I think it would be beneficial to have you there.”

“For Henry’s sake,” Emma repeated. The look of disbelief didn’t leave her, but confusion was added to it.

“Of course.”

“I know you love the kid,” she said slowly, “but there’s no way in Hell that you’re inviting me for Christmas for him. You won’t even let me take him out for ice cream half of the time! What is this really about?” Emma narrowed her eyes, still looking confused.

Regina sighed. “No one deserves to be alone on Christmas, Miss Swan.”

Emma tilted her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in the same way that Henry did when he was thinking. Finally, she nodded just as Henry came around the corner. “If you’re sure,” she said. Regina had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the last of that conversation, but there wasn’t much that she could do about it. When it came up again, she would just shut it down quickly. No matter how nice she might be to Emma, she was not going to discuss her past with her. Not with the Savior.

“I am.” She wasn’t.

“Okay.”

“What’s going on?” Henry asked. He’d just come out of the bathroom and was standing at the table, staring at both of his mothers.

Emma just looked at Regina, who was a little surprised. She had thought that the blonde would want to share the news with Henry. Then again, Emma was full of surprises lately.

“Miss Swan and I have decided that, if you would like, she may spend Christmas with us.”

Henry’s face lit up like it was already Christmas morning, and Regina decided, in that moment, that it was worth it. Whatever pain this would cause her, it was worth it.

“Really?” He asked, looking at Emma with a grin on her lips.

“It was your mom’s idea,” Emma replied gently, returning the smile.

And Regina didn’t know why Emma was doing that, being so nice and kind and forgiving, but she probably shouldn’t complain. No, she definitely shouldn’t complain, not when Henry was hugging her tighter than he had in years and grinning wider than he had in months.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He said, his voice much too loud for where they were. For once, she couldn’t bring herself to scold him.

“You’re welcome, Henry.” She smiled down at him, arms wrapped around his thin frame. It was an awkward hug, as she was sitting down, but she didn’t care. Regina would happily sit that way all day if it meant that, for a few moments, Henry was her little boy once more.

“This is gonna be so much fun,” he said. He pulled away, and it felt like it was much too soon. She said nothing about it, however, and remained smiling. It was a genuine smile, even when she looked at Emma.

“Yes, Henry, I believe that it will be.”

He grinned at her, and then at Emma.

The food came then, Henry still grinning, Regina smiling, and Emma looking slightly uncomfortable still but smiling anyway. For a moment - and Regina would never, ever admit that it happened - everything felt okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me Christmas prompts in the comment section or on Twitter at @WhitcKnight, if you want to.


End file.
